Kuroshitsuji 3: Dogs and Spiders Don't Work With Cats and Butterflies
by YOselena
Summary: Alois is somehow still alive (cause I want him to) so with that put aside, this story is another murder case on little kids who has ever picked on other kids for no reason. So now Ciel and Alois have to team up with two mysterious kids around their age, named The Cat and The Butterfly, to stop the murders before anyone else dies. Warning: Oc's are in the story and slight AloisxCiel


Chapter 1

"Checkmate!" the blond Earl squealed with joy.

"No you cheated!" the bluenette yelled in frustration while standing up and throwing the game board to the floor. He walked over to his office chair sitting in it while ruffling his hair, mumbling, "No one's ever beaten me before."

The blond boy skipped over to his friend while plopping on his desk crossing his legs, "Oh come on Ciel, it was just a simple game of Chess, now if it were some sort of activity than I would be upset." he pouted playfully before smirking once again, "Hey have you gotten anything from the old hag yet?"

Ciel raised an eye at him, "No I haven't- and she's not an old hag!" he growled at Alois who just laughed manically.

"I haven't either." he turned serious in a flash but Ciel was used to his friends' moody swings. "But I heard word on the street that there were other teens working for her under the names of Cat and Butterfly, now I'm pretty sure that they're just fucking with me but then I realized something if there really were other teens like us...do you think they'd be better than us right now?" he asked as he jumped off and sat on a chair on the other side of Ciel.

The younger rolled his eyes in annoyance, "That's impossible since we only know of each other's existence. Plus the Queen herself said that we were the only ones she had to help her investigate." he then sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I know that Ciel." the other boy with blonde hair snapped, "I also heard that they weren't just any ordinary girls but that they had this power to blend in very well with others and take any information out of their victims and send it to the queen." he said looking over at his nails while glancing at Ciel for his reaction.

Ciel scowled and looked over at his window to see that it was a cloudy day before rubbing his temples again, "Sebastian..." he sighed out.

A tall man with jet black hair came in and bowed, "Yes, young master, was there something you needed?" he then stood next to the bluenette boy awaiting his response.

Ciel looked up at him with his sapphire eye, "I want you to find out about the new rivals Earl Trancy and myself have." he then got up from his seat and walked out of his study, "Oh and once completed then send them a letter for them to come over for some tea." he shouted from down the hallway.

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord."

Alois got up from where he sat and followed, giggling madly, "Aw, Ciel, your worried aren't you?" he leaned into the Phantomhive Earl's ear, "Your worried that someone might be more superior than you."

The Phantomhive Earl froze in place while turning around to an amused Earl of Trancy. He smirked at him, "You're wrong, Trancy. I'm just interested in who they merely are that's all." he lost his smirk when Alois licked his cheek.

Alois whispered into his ear again, "Bluff." he then skipped down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

Ciel sighed and followed, "Idiot."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Wahh!" a girl with golden brown long hair yelled while running up the stairs of her cousin's mansion, barging into the small music room heading straight to the piano and started banging angrily on it.

This noise alerted the Lady of the Deathblood Estate. She set everything down and rushed toward the direction of the deranged music, "Alice are you alright? What's the matter?" the girl with short dark lavender hair gently placed at hand on top of the other girls hand while petting her head softly.

The girl with emerald green eyes stopped her banging and turned toward her cousin with a glare, "I hate her!" she screamed while firmly shoving the short haired girl out of her way, "I bloody hate her! She's such an old HAG!" she then punched over a vase while walking to her bedroom.

The younger of the girls followed gasping at the damaged vase before yet again trailing after her cousin, "Allison..." she opened the door to see her cousin curled into a ball and staring blankly at the wall. The Deathblood Household owner slowly made her way toward the golden brown haired girl, sitting on the opposite side turning her head to look at the girl, "Alice...what did the queen say?" she said knowing very well that that was the problem.

The older girl shook her head, "Not her." she then sighed and sat up crossing her legs while looking down at her lap, "Celine, you know that lady...the one who checks on me..." emerald green eyes looked up at beautiful hazel eyes.

Celine nodded her head, "Yes, Miss Swan...what about her?" she asked also crossing her legs.

Alice looked up, "She's been telling me that I shouldn't stay here any longer for my 'mental health issues'" she mocked pretending she had glasses and shoving them up while pointing a finger in the air, "So now she wants me to live at that new mental hospital for crazy people like her!" she screamed into a pink pillow before tossing it in the direction of the door not noticing her maid standing there.

The woman with bleach blonde hair, swiftly moved out of the way while flipping her long hair and assuming her position, "Your Ladyship," she said while curtsying, "Your dear cousin is here to see you." she stood up looking more like a frozen statue.

Alice gave her a glare, "I don't want to see her ridiculous fa-"

"ALICE BABY!" an overly annoying voice called out.

Alice felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up before she went under her bed. She poked her head out to look at Celine, "Pretend I'm out somewhere or something. I really don't want to talk to her." her head went back in.

Celine rolled her eyes while giggling in her hand.

"Alice~!" a girl with ginger hair tied in a bun underneath a big white hat with a bright blue feather sticking out came rushing into the room, looking around searching for her younger cousin only to find the lavender haired girl smiling at her, "You," she pointed a pink fingernail at her, "Where's my darling cousin, Alice." she crossed her arms in the most snottiest way ever known.

Celine shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea, why would I?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

The ginger headed young lady cocked her eyebrow up before looking Celine up and down, "Oh come on now, I know you know where she is you just don't want to tell me because you want to keep her all to yourself, but I'll never leave her with you ever." she then turned around and walked out the door.

"The witch is gone." the young Deathblood Lady said turning to see the golden brunette come out looking like she was going to murder someone, "What's wrong?"

"I hate her for thinking such things are going on between me and you." she flopped onto the bed, "I need some tea." she got up and shouted for her maid.

"Yes, your ladyship?" the Hunten maid asked while standing beside her mistress.

"Clair, I need some tea or at least something to get rid of this god damn headache." she once again laid down.

The woman left in order to do what she was ordered to do.

"Oh, I don't think Lady Delilah is that much of a pervert." the young lavender girl climbed onto the bed to lay next to her cousin, "Although, that doesn't mean I necessary like her, I mean she hates me for some reason I'll never ever know." she sighed.

Alice laughed; "She hates you because you supposedly took her place as a dear lovable cousin." she gagged at the lovable part before looking over to the door to see her maid once again with tea on a silver platter in her hands walking in.

"Your tea, your ladyship." she placed the tea on a nearby table before exiting.

Alice got up and grabbed her tea; practically drowning it down, "Ah that hit the spot." she tossed the cup onto the bed while she lay on the floor humming a soft tune. She giggled to herself and this made Celine smile at her cousin's childish side.

Celine grabbed the other tea cup and brought it to her lips, sipping the warm liquid. She sighed as she sat on the bed, swinging her legs in a childish matter.

"Pardon my intrusion but this letter just came, my lady." the Deathblood Maid with long black silky hair that reached the small of her back and pretty pink eyes informed while walking in and handing the letter to her mistress.

Celine looked at the signature mark only to recognize it as the famous Phantomhive seal. She opened it carefully as if it were a delicate expensive china doll. Once it was fully opened and she pulled out he neatly folded sheet of paper from the envolope she read out loud,

"Dear the royal Queen's Cat and Butterfly,

I, Ceil Phantomhive, am inviting you over to accompany me on tea and to personally talk about business regarding the Queen's orders for you are, and also to get to know the both of you a little more.

I do hope you will accept my offer for it is a once in a lifetime opportunity since I normally never invite people over besides the Queen's annoying Spider.

Please send a letter to let me know if you have accepted or not, thank you.

Sincerely,

The Queen's guard dog, Ciel Phantomhive."

Celine stared at the letter when she heard her cousin speak, "I think we should go." Alice was laying down on her back looking up at the ceiling with her legs propped on the beds frame, "I mean it sounds like he really wants to meet us since he himself wrote that he never invites anyone over, I guess it would be friendly of us to stop by and visit even if it's just talking about business." she sighed as she rolled onto her belly and gave Celine a questionable look, "What do you say?"

Celine titled her head to the side, "I don't know I mean it seems a little too friendly on my case."

"My lady, I believe you should accept his invitation, it would be respectful to do so." the Deathblood Maid said smiling at her mistress.

Celine sighed, "You're right Stella, I guess it would be polite to do it so bring me a pen and some paper." she said with a sweet and kind voice.

Stella bowed and went to go get what was requested only to come back seconds later with the items needed, "Here you are, my lady."

Celine smiled at her Maid before writing her response to The Queen's Guard Dog.

Alice looked over her cousin's shoulder while giggling to herself, "Really, you're going to warning them about that."

Celine rolled her eyes but giggled as well while handing the complete letter to her Maid, "Mail this."

The maid grabbed the letter and bowed, "Yes, my Lady."


End file.
